The present invention is directed to a wavelength-division multiplex component for an optical communication transmission network operated with various wavelengths and comprising a monomode transmission fiber, in particular for a broadband ISDN network.
Components of this type are known, for example, as disclosed in an article by G. Winzer, "Wavelength Multiplexing Components--A Review of Single-Mode Devices and Their Applications", IEEE J. Lightwave Techn., Vol. LT-2/4, 1984, pages 369-378.